I've missed you
by throughthewindowsofthisbook
Summary: Fluff/Smut I suppose. A/N explains. Update: It's done! Yay!


**A/N:** This is far from finished, but I've been sitting on it for a while and wanted to get it out of the Doc Manager. So, TA-DA! My first fanfiction.

It had been a long day, and the steam and hot water brought welcome relief, washing her mind free of worry and leaving only empty peace. She felt something touch the back of her neck and stiffened, but familiar hands, large and gentle, softly held her outer thighs. Her eyes closed and she smiled blissfully at the slight touch; they slid upward over her hips, wrapping around her tummy, while his lips continued down to her shoulder and nuzzled back into her neck. She held his forearms and leaned her head on his. "Hey", she turned, speaking softly into his hair. "Uh muffufu oo", he mumbled, "Huh?" she giggled "I've missed you" He straightened, moving his hands to her waist. She twisted to face him, her hands linked behind his neck. Her eyes took him in all at once- his muscular,if somewhat pale,arms; stubbly face and mussed sandy hair; the corners of his eyes crinkling and his teeth gleaming as he beamed down at her- and two years of memories flooded her. Crazy nights in bed, cuddling in front of a good movie, their wedding day ... looking after her when she was sick, waking up to her small face and frizzy curls every morning- until his assignment, anyway. Twelve months round trip on a repair mission had been like slow death without her... Twelve months alone on the Starship base without her best friend had dragged her down every day, to the point where she spent all her spare time in his quarters, and every night in his bed falling asleep with his smell in the sheets.

"It's been too damn long, Krayonder!", she said, punching him in the chest. He held her fist where she struck, grinning. "Been hell without you too Specs". He pulled her in, first reaching past her to turn off the tap. She squeezed her arms around his dry back, breathing him in. He held her tightly, their bodies melted together. With one arm around her shoulder and back and his free hand stroking her hair he sighed. Here was home. They would have gladly stayed that way forever if Specs hadn't laughed and said, "Uhm, my feet are freezing." Krayonder gave a cheeky grin and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her up so that her nose was touching his and their eyes met. She squealed on the way up, her legs wrapping around his stomach and her arms around his neck, hanging on for dear life. One hand held her up as he tipped her head with the other, cupping her chin, he caressed her soft lips with his own. He pushed open the glass door while still slowly kissing her and carried her through the open door connecting to the bedroom. There he paused, pulling back to take a breath. Specs' cheeks were flushed, her lips slightly parted, and her eyes half open. "Warm yet?", he whispered with his mouth beside her ear. She nibbled his ear lobe playfully. It felt so good to be able to touch her again, and not just imagining her in his arms. Krayonder put her down, holding himself just above her so that their skin still touched. Pulling him down with her hands on either side of his face they kissed, their tongues dancing, each exploring the other's taste and feel for the first time in forever. Specs moaned as his lips moved down, brushing her chin, her neck, her collar bone, between her breasts. Her breath became sharp and he felt her shiver as his tongue slid over a hardened nipple. Krayonder's hands slipped under her, holding her soft, round, glorious ass. Specs pushed him up. He stopped, a puzzled look on his face. She pushed him back down and climbed on top of him, kissing him fully and passionately on the mouth. Her hands on his chest, he sat up so that she was in his lap with her thighs pressed to his sides. Hands raced across her back and pulled her in even closer. You couldn't tell where one body stopped and the other began, Krayonder's kisses became hurried as he picked Specs up behind the knees and carried her across the room. Automatically hooking her legs around him she ran her fingers through his hair, lips locked on his, and she never wanted to let go. They both gasped as he thrust up into her. Lids closing, her back arched against the wall while he drove into her, moans of pleasure escaping her lips. His brow furrowed, focusing on the movement, finding his rhythm.  
>"Wait", she panted.<br>He fell back on the bed, grunting as she fell on top of him. She was in control now, pinning him down, grinding on his axis. Her hips came full circle, starting off slow, then getting deeper and deeper until they were both on the edge and screaming for one another. Crying out at climax, waves of ecstasy flowed from where they connected. Every muscle in him tightened as he reached his peak. The lights overhead (or were they under him? He didn't know what was up or down any more) began to blur in the last few seconds,and all he knew was Specs on top of him (or under him). Feeling the adrenalin draining, his heart beating in his ears, and Specs' breath hot on his skin. He found her hand on his arm and held it, using it to anchor himself.

* * *

><p>Her butt and shoulder blades were pressed up against him. His left arm lay under hers, tracing circles on her stomach with his fingertips. He hadn't felt this way in months but he had no idea why he still couldn't fall asleep. He did know what might help. "Babe", he whispered, "Baby. Specs. Speeeecs"<br>"Hunghhh?" she mumbled sleepily, turning to face him. She snuggled into his neck and pushed her right leg between his knees, stroking his calf with her own. "What is it?" she asked giving him a light kiss.  
>"Can we swap?"<br>"Swap?"  
>"Sides."<br>"As in...  
>"You know.." Feeling slightly sheepish now, he felt her lips curve on his skin. Leaning with her forehead she gave a little push. He complied, rolling over and scooting in so that she was right up against his back. She resumed the position he had left; her arm under his, palm flat on his chest, rubbing his leg with her foot. Krayonder sighed, finally relaxing. As he began to drift off, one thought crossed his mind: "I love you Julia Krayonder", he said placing his hand over hers, his fingers finding their place.<br>"Mmmm". She had already gone back to sleep.  
>He smiled in the dark, the happiest man in the galaxy.<p> 


End file.
